1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion guide apparatus, and more particularly to a linear motion guide apparatus including a lubricating device designed and arranged to be attached to the linear motion guide apparatus for effectively lubricating the linear motion guide apparatus even when the lubricating oil or fluid has been decreased below a predetermined lower level and even when the lubricating device is tilted or turned up side down relative to the slide block or slider and the guide rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical linear motion guide devices comprise a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and normally, a ball bearing device disposed between the slider and the guide rail for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,394 to Obara et al. discloses one of the typical linear motion rolling guide units comprising a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail. In the typical linear motion rolling guide units, a specially designed casing is designed and attached to the slider or slide block and provided for receiving a lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant and a lubricant-containing member therein and for supplying the lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant to lubricate the typical linear motion rolling guide units.
However, when the typical linear motion rolling guide unit is tilted relative to the slide block or slider and the guide rail, or when the typical linear motion rolling guide unit is disposed or arranged up side down, the lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant may not be suitably supplied upwardly to lubricate the typical linear motion rolling guide units such that the typical linear motion rolling guide unit may not be suitably lubricated with the lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant and such that the typical linear motion rolling guide unit may have a good chance to be damaged due to the friction and the high temperature.
In addition, when disposed or arranged in the normal erected working position and when the lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant has been consumed or lower than a predetermined lower level, the lubricating oil or fluid or lubricant also may no longer be suitably supplied upwardly to lubricate the typical linear motion rolling guide units.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional linear motion guide devices.